Calendar Witches
by Sphinxey
Summary: A response to a challenge I have posted as the first chapter, which I wrote after seeing the film 'Calendar Girls'. Hermione decides hogwarts should make a calendar to raise money for the school...
1. The Calendar Challenge

**Calendar Challenge**

I wrote this challenge after seeing 'Calendar Girls' for the second time, and having written down some interesting lines that I thought could be related to Harry Potter. It was nearly midnight at the time, so please excuse any mistakes.

The Calendar Challenge:

I challenge anyone interested to write a Hogwarts version of Calendar Girls. It must include a nude calendar and the following characters and plot devices:

McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, Trelawny, Sprout and Pomfrey must all feature in the calendar.

McGonagall must either be with, or have been with Dumbledore.

An international tea tray competition must be held.

These lines must feature:

"I had no idea broccoli could be so intriguing."

"Now, can anyone see my nipples?"

"That's easy to say when you've got your knickers on!"

"I'm (however many) years old. If I'm not gona get 'em out now, when am I?"

"We're going to need considerably bigger buns."

"Don't tell me, someone's grown a u shaped marrow!"

Feel free to adjust any words to make them more appropriate, but please keep the gist the same.

Extra points if you include:

"No matter what you think of the idea, you're looking at January!"

"Bra's off to avoid strap marks."

"Dumbledore didn't see me naked until the spring of '56." Said McGonagall. "What happened in the spring of '56?" asked (insert name). "There was a newt in the shower bucket at (insert place here)." replied McGonagall

"And the carrot?"

"And here is (insert name) to lead us through the world of rugs." She pauses to listen to the person next to her. "No, I stand corrected; it's on all forms of carpeting."

"Thank god," said Hermione, "I thought it might be boring."

"You're nude in the (insert paper) dear."

"One minute the dressing gown was on, the next it was just me and the hat!"

"10 grams of oregano. The only thing that'd be dangerous in is a quiche!"

"It's no big deal. We've all got the same bits, just in different sizes."

"I know for a fact that (insert name)'s coming from (insert place) with their collection of tea towels."

They must raise somewhere in the region of six hundred thousand galleons.

If you write a story in answer to this challenge, please let me know, as I'd like to read them.

I will be posting my story after this chapter.


	2. The Idea

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling. If I was I wouldn't have to worry about homework, and I'd be spending all my free time working on the sixth book.

* * *

Hermione sat up with a start. It was only 5:30am, but she had had a fantastic idea, one which couldn't wait 'til morning to be though about. Swinging her legs out of bed, she grabbed a muggle ballpoint pen and some parchment and started to lay out the idea in a way that other people could understand.

At 8:00am exactly Hermione was stood outside the Headmasters office, a roll of parchment tucked firmly under her arm. If he accepted her idea she could gather her (hopefully) willing assistants and get to work. Of course, she wouldn't be telling the Headmaster EVERYTHING involved in her idea, just the basics. If she told him the truth there would be very little chance of him accepting it.

Seconds later the door opened.

"Ah, Hermione, do come in."

15 minutes later she had finished outlining her plan.

"Let me get this straight," said the headmaster slowly. "You want to make a calendar to raise money for the school. With you and a few friends and teachers on it."

"Yes headmaster."

"Well, that sounds like an excellent idea!" He exclaimed. "Go ahead. I assume you'll need time to plan it?"

"Well, yes, but most of the planning is done. All I really need to do is get enough people willing to do it, buy a camera, and inquire about printing costs, as although we can develop the photo's ourselves, we can't make all the copies. We also need a sponsor."

"That can easily be arranged. Will you need any props etc?"

"Nothing that can't be transfigured. We might need some time in Hogsmeade to get ideas."

"Well then, you're all set. If you start as soon as possible, and I'll arrange the sponsor, camera and printing."

"Thank you sir."

Hermione slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table panting, having just run three floors to get there in time for breakfast.

"What's up?" asked Ginny curiously. It took a lot to make head girl Hermione run.

"Tell you later," the girl replied. "Meet me outside the room of requirement at lunch."

Ginny agreed, mystified. Meanwhile, Hermione wrote quick notes to various teachers and students, whilst trying to eat breakfast. All the notes said the same thing,

_Meet me outside the room of requirement at lunch. I have a plan to raise money for the school and I need your help._

_Hermione_

The start of lunch found Ginny, Padme, Parvati, Luna, Lavender, McGonagall, Tonks, Sprout, Sinistra, Pomfrey, and Trelawney waiting on the corridor of the fourth floor for Hermione to let them in.

The door opened. "Come in, come in. Glad you could make it."

She led them into the room, which was full of squishy armchairs and sofas.

"Sit down," she told them. "Now, I'll explain my idea. Promise not to interrupt before I've finished."

She briefly outlined her plan to the waiting audience. When she'd finished there was a stunned silence.

Then...

"You want us to WHAT!!!"

* * *

Authors note:

This chapter hasn't been beta'd as I only have access to the internet for a short time and wanted to get this posted. I'll get it beta'd and re-post, but until then please excuse any mistakes.

Please review!!!


	3. An International Teatray?

* * *

Hi again, here's chapter two. Authors note at the end.

Disclaimer: Don't worry; I'll put them back where I found them. I just want to play with them for a while.

* * *

"You want us to WHAT!!!

"Pose nude for a calendar to raise money for the school," said Hermione matter of factly. "It's not such a big deal. We've all got the same bits.

"No big deal," repeated Ginny incredulously. "You call stripping off and having a picture taken no big deal.

"Well, you won't actually see anything," said Hermione. "Look." She walked over to a table that had just appeared along with a fruit bowl. Arranging the fruit in a certain way and getting the table to be the right height took a couple of minutes, then 'Mione turned round, stripped off her top and turned round again with a grin. Everything that needed covering was hidden by a couple of well-placed pears.

"Now, can anyone see my nipples?" asked the girl.

"Noooo," replied McGonagall nervously. "But that doesn't alter the fact that we'll be naked."

Hermione sighed. "Just think about it will you? If you agree to do it meet me here at eleven o'clock on Saturday? If you don't turn up, I'll assume you refuse, and I'll find someone else." 'Or have hysterics' she added mentally.

Everyone filed out of the room, and the door disappeared behind them. Ginny hung back to walk with Hermione.

"I must say, Hermione, I'd never have guessed you'd come up with something like this," was Ginny's comment as they made their way down one of Hogwart's many staircases. "I'd got you pegged as the rock climbing, horse riding sort of girl. If you organised a fund raiser most people would expect you to hold a transfiguration competition or something.

"Now you come to mention it," said Hermione, "Dumbledore's announcing my second plan tonight at dinner. Something everyone can get involved in."

Ginny's face was a picture of terror as she asked nervously, "What's the plan 'Mione?"

The only reply was, "Wait and see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner Ginny was extremely nervous. Her friends asked her what was wrong as she fidgeted in her seat.

"If I'm right, you'll find out in a minute," she said in answer to their questions.

Sure enough, a minute or so later Dumbledore stood up. "If I could have your attention please," he called, drawing the gaze of the student body, and the teaching staff. "One of my pupils has had an excellent idea to raise money for the school. An international tea tray competition. Each house year group must submit an entry, with the students in that year group getting sponsors. We will pick the best for each year group, and then have a school wide judging of the best ones. Each winner will receive 150 house points, and the sponsorship will be collected and used to buy things for the school. Teachers are also required to enter, one tea tray each."

And with that he sat back down. The students were just staring at each other with open mouths, too shocked to say anything. The teachers were doing excellent impressions of goldfish, and even Snape was at a loss for words.

After dinner Hermione was accosted by McGonagall. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this," the professor breathed heavily.

"Um... I could, but I'd be lying." McGonagall sighed and dragged the girl into her office. "Sit."

Hermione sat.

McGonagall put her head in her hands and collapsed into a convenient armchair.

"How the hell do you make an international tea tray?" she asked finally. "At least tell me that."

"It's not hard professor. You just stick a few cacti on a tray, add sand and a warming charm, maybe a transfigured camel or two, and hey presto, the Sahara desert."

McGonagall just looked at her, a look that said quite plainly, you-must-be-kidding-and-if-you're-not-you're-mental.

Instead of saying what she was thinking, she said calmly, "Hermione, if we're going to be posing nude together don't you think you should call me Minerva?"

Hermione nodded, and then the full realisation of what the woman had said hit her.

"You mean you'll do it?" she exclaimed, bouncing out of her chair and running to hug her teacher tightly. Once the woman could breathe again she replied, "Yes Hermione, I'll do it."

With a grin Hermione stood and gathered her many books into the bag they were meant to be in. "That's three of us," she said happily. "Ginny agreed too. And do try to be original with the tea tray. Do something different. I'm doing Jamaica, but it could be anywhere in the Caribbean."

Minerva laughed. "I'll give it some serious thought. Now go!" She shooed the young girl through the door.

* * *

Authors note:

I so proud of myself, this chapter is twice as long as usual!

Thank you to my two reviewers, bookwmnjan (have you any idea how hard it is to spell that?) and Professor McGonagall. I glad you liked it.

To clear up what Dumbledore said about the tea tray competition. Every year in each house must enter a tray. For example, Gryffindor fifth years must enter a tray, as must Slytherin fifth years, Ravenclaw fifth years and Hufflepuff fifth years. The same goes for each year group. Of course, more than one person might make a tray per year, and then the year group must decide which one to enter, or to combine two etc.

Hope that cleared that up. I know it wasn't very clear, but I couldn't think of a way to describe it.

Please R&R

* * *


	4. The Meeting

Saturday came quickly, and before she knew it Hermione was sitting in the room of requirement, waiting to see how many people would turn up. The common room had been filled with discussions of how to make the best cactus/palm tree etc, and of the countries people were doing.

Hermione had laughed at the stupidity of some of the suggestions, and wondered once again how a first year intended to make the Empire State Building out of matchsticks. Obviously a muggle born, the youngster hadn't realised that transfiguration would solve the matter in seconds with half the trouble.

Just then the door opened and Minerva slipped in.

"You alright?" she asked in concern. "You look pale."

"It's nothing," Hermione dismissed airily, ignoring the voice in her head saying 'It's not nothing. Tell her.' "I'm just tired, and worried about the fact that if no-one turns up I'll have wasted a lot of people's time."

Minerva perched on the arm of the chair and slid her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry about it," she soothed. "Most of the teachers are going to do it, I know. There was just Sprout with reservations. And I heard Lavender and that lot discussing things they could use to cover important bits."

Hermione grinned slightly. "Why do I have a feeling that wasn't exactly how they put it?"

"Ok, I paraphrased it a little, but that was the gist of it."

The head girl grinned. If she knew Lavender and Parvati, there'd be something about boys in the original version. They were probably wondering how much they could keep uncovered. 'Mione was certain that once the photo's had been taken it would be almost impossible to keep the photo characters in the right places with everything covered.

The door opening prevented further discussion, and Ginny was soon seated comfortably in a squashy leather armchair, awaiting the arrival of the others. Sure enough, at dead on 11 o'clock the other teachers and students trouped through the door.

Once they were all seated on a variety of seats Hermione stood up and perched on a table near the front of the room.

"I'm glad to see so many of you are willing to do this. As you may know, Professor Dumbledore has arranged a camera for us, and I've come up with a few ideas for covers. For example, for December I thought we could do a scene in the dungeons, with us all making potions wearing tinsel hats etc. Of course, I'm open to suggestions."

The meeting went on for nearly 2 hours, with people giving ideas, and people trying ideas out. In the end they had twelve ideas they thought would work, and the December scene. Hermione called an end to the meeting just in time for lunch.

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about the camera. Shall we say, Wednesday at 7 o'clock in here?"

There was a chorus of agreements, and people started trickling out.

"Remember your tea tray designs," Hermione called after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Quite a few people have commented that they didn't think McGonagall would be up for it. My response is that she's full of surprises.

As for what it said about them having the twelve scenes planned out, I desperately need ideas. I have a few thoughts, but any suggestions would be welcome.


	5. Contemplation

Hermione stood uneasily outside the door to the headmaster's office, wondering what she'd done to warrant the summons she'd got. A voice called "Come in."

She slipped through the door and shut it behind her. "You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Oh yes. The camera I said I'd get for you has arrived, and I thought you'd want to know."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Headmaster, couldn't that have waited until after class? I'm pleased it's arrived, but I have NEWT's coming up."

"Hermione, you know perfectly well that you could have passed your NEWT's with flying colours half way through sixth year."

Hermione gave a sheepish grin. "Yes, but it doesn't do to get behind."

It was the headmaster's turn to sigh. "Get back to class then. Here's the camera. Try and get the photo's done soon, so I can send them off to the printers."

"Will do," was the reply as the girl scurried out of the door.

The headmaster sighed again. "When will she learn," he asked his pet phoenix. "She can't do any better than what she's getting now. Most adults would have difficulty with some of the spells she can do."

He fell into quiet contemplation, thinking of the tremendous effort the girl had put into the war. She'd become the second youngest animagus ever, mastered the patronus charm in one lesson, and devoted a large portion of her life to research for new charms, curses and spells that might hurt the dark lords forces. She'd single handedly discovered, learnt and taught the spell that would defeat Voldemort himself, and in the final battle had dealt with over 30 death eaters, keeping Harry clear for his chance at Voldy himself. She'd then lent Harry most of her strength to help him kill the bastard.

After the battle Harry had been seriously ill, with little chance of survival due to the backwash of the spell. Once Hermione had regained consciousness she had performed a complicated spell even Madam Pomfrey didn't know of, donating a pint of her blood and some of her life force to keep Harry alive whilst surgery was performed on him.

Now she was a student teacher in practically every subject, getting the highest grades seen since Minerva McGonagall left school. And she was the only Gryffindor student ever to get on Snapes good side.

Dumbledore sighed again. She'd see eventually. She'd have to. He turned his mind to other matters. What country could he do a tea tray on? Now that was a matter for serious thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

Wow, two chapters in one night, go me!

I know this chapter didn't have much happening, but I had to get the defeat of Voldy in somewhere.

Next chapter:

Snape comes into the picture, literally!!!


	6. A Snapish Discovery

* * *

Warning: Slight sex scene ahead. Nothing major, but I feel obliged to warn you.

* * *

The week flew by, and before they knew it the girls were standing in the room of requirement setting up the camera. They had decided on the first shot, and planned to do one shot a day, giving them chance to plan each one in advance.

"Right said Hermione. "First shot. Me, Minerva and Ginny sat at a table naked with piles of books as covers. Poppy, could you set up the camera over there please, Lavender, could you and Parvati get the lights, and us three will go and change into dressing gowns."

The room obligingly split in two, with a changing room off to one side, and a library on the other. As the camera and lights were being set up the three soon-to-be models undressed and slipped loose robes on. They'd take them off just before the photo.

Whilst she was changing Hermione remembered how the other staff had got her to call them by their first names. She'd been asking them if they were sure they wanted to this. The reaction had been amusing, most of all Pomfrey's "I'm 55. If I'm not gona get em out now, when am I?". They had then insisted that she call them by their first names, something they had been trying for ever since she became a student teacher, and which had become a sore point between them and the girl. They had resorted to threatening her grades if she didn't agree. Needless to say, she agreed.

Since then she'd become used to it, and was practically a teacher herself.

"We're ready," called Poppy through the door. The girls emerged from the dressing room, or un-dressing room, and viewed what they would soon be naked with.

Stacks of books were strategically placed on a table similar to the ones in the library, with open books in front of each place.

"Sit," ordered Poppy. They sat obediently, and shrugged off the robes. Picking up the open books in front of them, they crossed their legs under the table and arranged themselves so no-one could see anything.

"Ready..." Poppy checked the camera angle. "Cheese......"

The door opened just as the flash went off, and a startled Severus Snape walked in on what appeared to be some perverted porn group.

The three in question yelped and scrambled for their robes, or books, or anything to keep themselves covered, since they'd dropped the original coverings when the door opened.

Snape squeezed his eyes closed and turned around, his face red with either embarrassment or anger. "Would someone please explain to me what you are doing?" he asked tightly. Hermione scrambled up from the table.

"I'll go," she said. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." She hurried off to the changing room. Minerva and Ginny followed quickly. They walked in to find 'Mione scrambling into her shirt and trousers.

"It's alright, I'll go," said Minerva. "I'm the member of staff after all."

"No, I'll go, It was my idea," was the only reply as the head girl ran out of the room wearing about half her uniform.

Snape was still at the door, waiting with his eyes shut. When he realised the girl was ready he swept out of the room, Hermione trailing behind.

They reached the dungeons in record time, and were soon stood outside a painting of a large snake. "Salazar," hissed Snape, leading the girl into his chambers.

A fire was crackling cheerfully in the grate, flames flickering off the rough stone walls. An emerald green leather sofa and chair lay against one wall, while the other long wall of the rectangular room was covered in bookshelves. Although not the cosiest of rooms it was far from uninviting, and that was one of the many things people got wrong about Severus Snape.

His bad mood evaporated as soon as the door closed. "Sev?" asked Hermione carefully. "Are you mad?"

He turned towards her. "Of course not. It was just slightly surprising to walk into the room of requirement and find you, Weasley and Minerva naked at a table with a camera set up in the middle of taking a photo."

He grinned slightly. "Although, I must admit, not all of the sight was bad."

'Mione was saved from responding to that statement as Sev's lips found hers in a kiss. She wrapped her arms round his neck appreciatively, kissing back in earnest. When they broke apart a few moments later they were gasping.

"Next time you're going to be naked however," Sev managed to choke out, "would you please give me some warning. Have you any idea how hard it was for me to keep myself from jumping you and ravishing you on the spot?"

"I have a vague idea yes," replied Hermione with a smile as she ground her hips into his, brushing his crotch forcefully, feeling his prominent hardness. He groaned. "If this is anything to go by."

His mouth met hers again and for the next half hour or so they were far to busy to discuss the calendar.

Afterwards Hermione propped herself up on an elbow, facing her boyfriend. "Sev, when are we going to tell everyone about us?"

"I thought we could cause a stir at the graduation ball. That way it will be perfectly above board, and no-one can protest. Well, they can, but it won't mean anything."

'Mione grinned. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, you wanted to know what we were doing?"

"Well, yes."

"It's related to the tea tray competition. I came up with that too. We're making a nude calendar to raise money for the school. Dumbledore's agreed the basic idea, although I admit he doesn't know about what the calendar's of."

"You could have been in Slytherin, you know that?"

"Oi!!!"

"We should tell Minerva sooner than Graduation. She knows I'm with someone, but not who."

"Tell her then."

"I'm not telling her on my own! You're coming too."

"Can't we just turn up at hers holding hands, or let her see us kissing or something?"

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they were stood nervously outside Minerva's door.

"Come in."

Hermione went in first, closely followed by Sev.

"Yes? Oh, Hermione, I wasn't expecting you. And Severus. This is an unexpected pleasure. Is there a purpose to this visit, or have you just come to chat?" The last bit was said rather sarcastically, as it was well known that Sev never socialised.

"Umm, actually, we've got something to tell you."

The older woman looked at them expectantly. "Well..."

The pair looked at each other, then leaned over and kissed each other firmly on the lips. They came up a moment later, to find Minerva sitting gob smacked on the chair opposite.

"Out," she ordered Sev firmly. Once he was out of the room, she turned to Hermione. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Authors note:

Yet another chapter. Go me. This chapter earns the PG13 rating I think. And I did warn you in the summary that it would be HG/SS, so don't go flaming me about it. Still need ideas for photos.

Please review.


	7. A Girl Talk

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I would list you, but I haven't got an internet connection at the moment. Anyway, it's much appreciated. I'm so much happier if I find a new review waiting for me.

Enough of me. On with the story. This chapter is hopefully the last one before the main event of the calendar. Next chapter should be out soon.

* * *

"Well, you know I became a student teacher in June last year, and I wanted to do potions, even though I knew I'd regret it. I got Snape to accept me, and soon we were meeting after classes to discuss and make potions for the infirmary. He slowly relaxed around me, and eventually invited me to stay in his office and read after we were done brewing. One thing led to another and we got together. Now the problem is when we're going to tell everyone. Sev's idea was to go to the graduation ball together, that way it will be perfectly acceptable."

Minerva Grinned. "Spoken like a true Slytherin. Are you sure the sorting hat placed you correctly?"

"Actually, it said I could be in any house, because I like studying, I'm brave, I'm cunning and I'm loyal. So I picked Gryffindor because I knew you were the head of it."

"Thank you Hermione. I'm glad to know I count for something. You have to admit though; it was a shock to find the two of you together."

"That's exactly why we want to surprise people. We'll hire a camera person to capture their expressions." She laughed along with her teacher at the thought.

When they'd finally calmed down Hermione decided to discover the truth about a rumour concerning Minerva's love life.

"So, what's with you and Albus then?" She grinned as her teacher spluttered slightly and went red. "I see the rumour was true then."

Min eventually stopped hyperventilating enough to answer the question.

"Yes, we're together, have been since just before Grindlewald was defeated. That's one of the reasons I was so reluctant about this calendar. I mean, Albus didn't see me naked 'til the summer of '66."

"What happened in the summer of '66?"

Min sighed. "There was a spider in the shower bucket at our caravan park. I hate spiders, and so I ran into the caravan in a panic. Needless to say, Albus got an eyeful. He didn't complain though."

"I don't suppose he would," commented Hermione, choking back laughter. 'Who would have thought that Minerva McGonagall was afraid of spiders' she wondered to herself. 'I must remember that for blackmail purposes.'

The clock in the corner chimed 10 o'clock, and 'Mione looked up, startled. "I'd better go. I've still got my Charms essay to finish, and I would like to get to bed before midnight."

"Of course," said Minerva apologetically, rising to see the girl out. "I'd have made you go earlier if I'd known what the time was."

Hermione grinned. "Remember to work on your tea tray." With that she disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	8. Finished!

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. I can only update at my mums. And I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to London tomorrow!!! Yippee!!!

Sorry, I'll try to calm down. I can't be bothered to re type the disclaimer, so just think back to the last chapter alright?

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. I know you've all enjoyed the half term break. Now, some news. The Calendar is FINISHED!" Shouts of joy greeted this news, so much that Hermione had to turn pleading eyes on McGonagall to restore order.

"SHUT UP!!!" All eyes went to the normally calm deputy headmistress. "Will you please give her chance to finish?"

"Sorry," murmured the audience, attention switching back to Hermione.

"Now you've decided to listen I'll tell you the rest. Professor Dumbledore has kindly got us a sponsor, so we can start production right away, as soon as we decide which picture goes with each month. If you'd all like to look at the photos on the table we can start to decide."

The women all poured over the images piled on the table. Hermione stayed back. The pattern they'd decided on was that they'd all be in one group picture of them carol singing for December, and for the other months they'd use a variety of pictures, with the teachers in themes to do with their subject, and the students in places like the library, quidditch pitch/brooms and lessons.

In the end they'd ended up with the Christmas scene, along with:

1. McGonagall in the middle of transfiguring a rabbit into a cat, with needles, matchsticks, guinea fowl etc scattered around her.

2. Trelawney gazing into a crystal ball, surrounded by purple smoke and teacups.

3. Sinistra using a telescope to observe Saturn.

4. Hermione, Ginny and McGonagall studying in the library.

5. Tonks supervising a quidditch practice consisting of Hermione, Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, and Luna.

6. Pomfrey tending a patient in the infirmary.

7. Sprout surrounded by plants in a greenhouse.

8. All the teachers marking papers in the staff room.

9. Tonks duelling with Hermione, hair cycling through various colours, artfully dodging between desks to stay covered.

10. Hermione stirring one potion in the dungeons with another bubbling merrily next to her.

11. Luna reading the Quibbler upside down at breakfast.

Of course, non of these were actually filmed in the correct locations, but the room of requirement was very useful for these things.

"I think the infirmary should be used for January, because most people catch colds around then," suggested Luna thoughtfully, a good suggestion for once.

"Yes, and then the astronomy tower for February, with the crystal ball for march," continued Tonks with a grin.

"And the greenhouse for April, with marking for May and Studying for June to represent exams."

"With duelling for July, Quidditch for August and Transfiguration for September,"

"And Quibbler and Potions for October and November."

Well, that's settled then, if everyone agrees?" Announced Hermione happily, watching everyone nod. "Good. I'll get it made up and copied as soon as possible. It should be for sale, at least to students, by the third week of term."

Some of the teachers looked slightly apprehensive.

"And it should be available to the public a week after," Hermione continued, oblivious to the discomfort of the staff. "What are you worried about? It's just the same as the photo shoots, just more people seeing them!"

"That's easy to say when you've got your knickers on. If you were undressed now and shown to the school I doubt you'd be so cocky," retorted Sinistra.

"Nonsense," was the reply. "Anyway, I'm sure marking or homework is calling, so, on your way."

She watched as everyone filed out of the door. Time for a trip to the dungeons.

_**(If you don't like SS/HG smut then skip the end of this chapter)**_

'Mione tapped lightly on the oak door before letting herself in. Finding no light on in Severus' chambers she made her way through to his potions lab. Sure enough he was sat poured over a potion, stirring with a fierce determination.

She knocked quietly on the door frame, not wanting to distract him at a critical moment. A few seconds later he looked up and smiled at her. 'It was amazing,' she thought, 'How he could have 2 totally different personalities, one in private and one in public'.

"You can come closer, it won't explode like the last one," he said with a grin. She groaned. Would he never let her forget that? It wasn't totally her fault. How was she meant to know that it was highly reactive?

Treading lightly over the stone floor Hermione went to stand behind her lover, wrapping her arms 'round his neck and softly kissing the top of his head. Sev twisted, his lips meeting hers in a kiss, chaste at first, but growing more intense quickly.

Hermione broke off reluctantly, just long enough to ask, "Can you leave that potion for a while?"

Sev laughed, and responded by getting to his feet and sweeping her off her feet, carrying her in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

AN: Even longer than normal! Please review!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers.


End file.
